


Булочки

by Vemoro



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: В тюрьме Фокс Ривер у Красавчика самая восхитительная задница, и Ти-Бэг просто одержим ею.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frau_Lolka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610240) by [froggy (therealfroggy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy). 



_«Аххх, Красавчик… если б ты только знал, что я могу с тобой сделать…»_

Ти-Бэг положил руку на бедро Вишенки и запустил пальцы ему в зад, представляя, что это зад Скофилда. Булки Вишенки были неплохи, но так себе (воистину «так себе», на вкус Ти-Бэга) по сравнению с булочками Скофилда.

Тот единственный раз, когда он увидел их в душевой, разжег его любопытство, которое затем распалилось до неудержимой похоти. Когда он быстро и жестко трахал Вишенку на койке, то закрывал глаза и воображал, что трахает Скофилда. Подтянутые, идеально круглые булочки Скофилда сжимались вокруг его члена и, подаваясь вверх, раскрывали темную ложбинку внутри…  
Он хотел Красавчика. И хотел его грязно.

* * *

Нет Вишенки — нет секса. Нет секса — нет разрядки. Нет разрядки — значит, Ти-Бэг никогда не сможет выбросить из головы голую задницу Скофилда. Короче говоря, Вишенка, который спрыгнул с верхнего яруса, затянув петлю на шее, был виноват в том, что Ти-Бэг уже несколько недель не находил себе места от перевозбуждения.

— Отличные булочки, а, Скофилд?

Тот с неприязнью глянул в ответ, и если бы Ти-Бэг не увлекся созерцанием ягодиц Скофилда, что так аппетитно двигались под штанами при ходьбе, он бы придумал тысячу способов превратить этот недобрый взгляд в благосклонный.

_«Можешь смотреть на меня с презрением сколько захочешь, Красавчик. Этим меня не проймешь»._

* * *

Гладкие. Круглые, но не женственные. Должно быть, мягкие и податливые, когда их коснешься. Ти-Бэг был уверен, что если бы он дал волю рукам, лаская эти роскошные лакомые булочки, Красавчик бы не устоял и наконец-то сдался.

Он подавил стон и погонял в кулак в темноте своей пустой камеры, представляя славную задницу Скофилда. Он хотел смотреть на нее, лапать ее, трахать ее. Он хотел поиметь Скофилда всеми возможными способами. Он хотел его — тело, душу, разум, все вместе и целиком, но больше всего он хотел его задницу.

* * *

Наконец, наконец-то он заполучил Красавчика! Ти-Бэг подкараулил в нужном месте — он зажал его в подсобке с инструментами, и никто, даже двинутый горилла-братец Скофилда, ничего не заметил.

— Отстань от меня, Ти-Бэг, — огрызнулся Скофилд, пытаясь отпихнуть его.

Ти-Бэг ухмыльнулся своей фирменной улыбочкой _«ты-моя-добыча,так-что-кончай-уже-сопротивляться»_ и быстро прижал его к стене. Он был сильнее Скофилда.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Да ладно, Красавчик, как будто ты не знаешь, чего я хочу, — продолжая ухмыляться, он втиснул колено между бедер Скофилда.

_«Ох, Красавчик, да ты еще слаще, чем я себе представлял, даже…»_

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не позволю тебе… — начал Скофилд, однако Ти-Бэг просунул колено еще дальше, и тот охнул, не закончив фразу.

Ти-Бэг и так терпел слишком долго. Преодолевая сопротивление отбивающегося Скофилда, он потащил его к скамье-верстаку, накинув на запястья приготовленную петлю из бечевки. Одним движением он крепко затянул ее.

— Отпусти меня! — закричал Скофилд.

Брыкаясь, он попытался вырваться, но Ти-Бэг повалил его ничком на скамью и быстро прикрутил к ней вытянутые руки Скофилда. Он заставил его ахнуть от боли, затянув узел резким рывком.

— А теперь-ка послушай меня, Красавчик, — глумливо прошептал он в ухо Скофилда. — Я упаковал тебя, словно свинью на убой, и могу стягивать эту веревку до тех пор, пока не отвалятся твои прекрасные ручки, а еще я легко могу загнать заточку прямо в твой хребет. Ну и как теперь ты смотришь на то, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие?

Тот не ответил. Его тело напряглось, и Ти-Бэга бросило в дрожь. Взгромоздившись на Скофилда, он тесно прижался к нему, заставляя прочувствовать, насколько сильно у него встал член.

— Ах, Красавчик, если б ты только знал… — он прервался, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть запах перепуганного Скофилда, — … что я могу с тобой сделать!

— Не думаю, что хочу узнать, — ответил тот, вжимаясь в скамейку.

— Уверен, что хочешь, — сказал Ти-Бэг.

Он быстро привязал концы веревки к ножке скамьи, а затем неспешно начал стягивать со Скофилда штаны — тот застонал сквозь зубы. Ти-Бэг восхищенно выдохнул: перед его взглядом дюйм за дюймом обнажались булочки Майкла Скофилда.

Именно такие, как он помнил: белая мягкая кожа на подтянутых мышцах. Когда он, не касаясь, провел над ягодицами рукой, они крепко сжались, и Ти-Бэг быстро облизнул губы в предвкушении. Как будут подрагивать эти булочки, когда он…

— У тебя самая восхитительная задница из всех, кто получил от пяти до десяти, — рассмеялся Ти-Бэг, поглаживая бедра Скофилда. — Ты знаешь это, Красавчик? Да у тебя самый прекрасный зад во всей Фокс Ривер!

Тот снова дернулся, стараясь освободиться, но Ти-Бэг опустился рядом с ним на колени и крепко схватил за ноги, удерживая на месте. Затем он медленно наклонился и нежно прикусил правую ягодицу Красавчика.

_«Какая прелесть…»_

Не обращая внимания на возмущенные выдохи Скофилда, он лизал и прикусывал его напрягшиеся твердые булочки, пока у него самого не затвердело в штанах до боли. Ти-Бэг облапил ягодицы и от души смял их, а затем развел в стороны и на секунду застыл, любуясь открывшимся видом. Красавчик зарычал.

Они были прекрасны. Прекрасней любых фантазий. Прекрасны, как сам Скофилд. Было сладостно видеть его распростертым, беспомощным, слабым и униженным, это разжигало похоть Ти-Бэга, но ничто не тешило его больше, чем осознание, что наконец-то задница Красавчика принадлежала ему.

Приблизив лицо, Ти-Бэг снова облизнулся, а затем провел языком по коже Скофилда, неторопливо спустившись туда, где он хотел по-настоящему распробовать его.

— Твою мать! Ты что творишь?! — сорвался Скофилд, безуспешно пытаясь увернуться.

 _«Трахаю тебя…»_  Ти-Бэг сильнее стиснул его бедра, а затем наконец, наконец-то позволил себе проникнуть языком в Скофилда, всего один раз, глубоко и не спеша.

От возбуждения он просто сходил с ума. Каждое проникновение, каждое движение его языка отчаянно отдавалось в паху, член стоял как каменный. Ти-Бэг высовывал язык, насколько было возможно. Он заталкивал, лизал, захватывал губами и даже немного прикусывал кожу вокруг входа.

Скофилд застонал, и Ти-Бэг ощутил его дрожь: несмотря на сопротивление и громкие протесты, тело предало его и перестало подчиняться разуму. Ти-Бэг начал ласкать его рукой — он обожал стоны Скофилда, он обожал его вкус и то непередаваемое ощущение, когда язык преодолевал сопротивление туго сжатой мышцы…

— О господи, нет! — содрогаясь, выдавил Скофилд.

Ти-Бэг чувствовал, что тот уже на подходе, и заработал рукой быстрее. Он упивался вкусом самой прекрасной задницы в тюрьме Фокс Ривер. Когда застонавший от отчаяния Скофилд кончил, запачкав спермой верстак, Ти-Бэг быстро поднялся на ноги, не теряя времени даром.

— Красавчик, похоже, сегодня твой счастливый день, — усмехнулся он, отбросив в сторону свои штаны. — Потому что это было только началом. Главное блюдо…

Он лег сверху и приставил головку члена к мокрому, плотно сжатому входу.

— …будет более наполненным, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Скофилд застонал и слабо дернулся, но Ти-Бэгу было наплевать. Он медленно проталкивался в него, кожа на члене влажно блестела. _«Черт подери, Красавчик, какой же ты тугой!»_

— Нет! — Скофилд сжался под ним.

Ти-Бэг крякнул от удовольствия и откинул голову, торжествующе улыбаясь. Наконец-то! Вот теперь задница Красавчика всецело принадлежала ему.

— Да ладно, от этого не умирают, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. _«Ох, как же туго!»_

— Прекрати! — Скофилд задергался, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. — Я не гей!

— Красавчик, с такой задницей и не гей? — ухмыльнулся Ти-Бэг. — Это было бы слишком жестоко.

— Ох… — скривился тот, когда Ти-Бэг задел его простату.

_«Что, неприлично получать кайф, когда тебя трахает убийца?»_

— Вот хороший мальчик… — Ти-Бэг просунул руку под Скофилда.

Похоже, тело Красавчика снова предавало его.

— Пожалуйста, не надо… — выдохнул Скофилд.

Однако Ти-Бэг прочитал в его голосе мольбу не останавливаться и уловил, как тот вздрагивает от движений ладони, ласкающей его член.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы расслабиться и позволить Тедди позаботиться о тебе? Верь мне, Красавчик, я могу сделать тебе очень приятно… — Скофилд не ответил, однако Ти-Бэг почувствовал его дрожь, когда медленно двинул бедрами, проникая глубже, и принялся неторопливо дрочить ему.

Бледная упругая кожа прижата к его бедрам. Напряженные мышцы под его ладонью. Какой же он плотный, горячий, то растягивается, то сжимается… Ти-Бэг застонал и напрягся. Быстро вынув член, он обильно кончил на задницу Скофилда.

— Прошу… — прошептал Скофилд, когда Ти-Бэг рухнул на него. — Прошу, я не…

— Я не закончил, — ответил Ти-Бэг. Он продолжал работать рукой, непристойно облизывая шею Скофилда. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я закончил?

Ему показалось, что тот кивнул, тем более что у Скофилда внизу все стояло довольно крепко, и он, несомненно, нуждался в разрядке. Ти-Бэг был счастлив. Он поимел задницу Скофилда и мог заставить Красавчика кончить просто по собственной прихоти.

Он начал быстрее двигать кулаком, поглаживая головку члена, а другой рукой нежно размазывал потеки своей спермы по булочкам Скофилда. _«Оприходован и помечен»._

Тот застонал, стиснув зубы, и кончил. Ти-Бэг вновь почувствовал, как член Скофилда пульсирует в руке, изливаясь на верстак. _«Как славно!»_

Прежде чем надеть штаны, Ти-Бэг не удержался и отвесил шлепок по ягодице Скофилда, с удовольствием наблюдая, как наливается румянцем место удара.

— У тебя и впрямь самые сладкие булочки, Красавчик.

— Ублюдок, — выдавил Скофилд. — Развяжи меня!

— Ах, это… Ну, я бы мог немного подождать, — сказал Ти-Бэг, глядя на распростертого Красавчика, — пока ты не дашь мне кое-что взамен…

— Ты и так получил от меня все, что хотел! — прорычал Скофилд.

Нотки ярости в его озлобленном голосе были совершенно неотразимыми.

— О, кончил всего два раза и уже утомился? — Ти-Бэг засмеялся, достав из кармана заточку.

Он освободил Скофилда, и тот гневно растер запястья.

— Знаешь, мне ведь вскоре понадобится второй раунд с этими восхитительными булочками.

— Иди на хрен! — Скофилд кинулся на него с кулаками, но Ти-Бэг выставил перед собой заточку и тот резко остановился.

— А сейчас будь милашкой, Красавчик. Ты не можешь винить меня за это. Я хотел твой зад и получил его, но ведь тебе понравилось, что я с тобой проделывал, верно? Что, если об этом узнают другие?

От гнева по лицу Скофилда расползлись красные пятна.

Ухмыляясь, Ти-Бэг вышел из подсобки, облизывая губы. Он мог бы снова попробовать Скофилда. И если представится возможность, он будет пробовать его ежедневно. В конце концов, он заставит его испытать столько оргазмов, что тот поймет, насколько они хороши. А затем поймет, что хочет чего-то большего.


End file.
